Essence
by Ker-rin
Summary: The story of Holly and the horror that will forever curse her...review whether you want sequel or not...could be a series


I suppose all great stories start with this : Once upon a time. Thats what my life really is anyway. A big story, a big fairy tale. Your typical fairly tale, filled with witches,villains and heroes.   
  
Yes, my life makes quite a story...  
***  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat. I had had the dreams again. Those horrible terrible dreams. This time I had been battling a large snake. There had been an evil man by the snake but the man wasn't really there, yet he was.  
  
I shook my head, What did the dream mean? Had it just been a result of too many snow cones at the carnival last night? I laughed to myself, that was most likely it. That's what I get for letting loose.  
  
I sighed, it was going to be my birthday soon. That was definately a plus. I probably wouldn' get any presents. That was a minus.  
  
You see I'm an orphan. No one knows where I came from. I just showed up at the ophanage one night.  
  
No one knows who I am. No one cares.  
  
Still despite my dreary life I still managed to have fun. My only friends Rebecca and Henry, who parents both died almost immediatey after they were born, were a ton of fun. Last night, we had snuck out to the carnival together. No one ever caught us. We were the greatest escape artists our orphanage had ever seen. Everyone loved us. Everyone envied us.  
  
"Holly!" Rebecca shouted happily. Then her tone changed, "You don't look to hot."  
  
"Are you kidding Helen? Holly always looks hot." Henry said with a sly grin and I couldn't help blushing.  
  
I turned back to Rebecca struggling not to blush, "I didn't get too much sleep."  
  
"Nightmares?" Asked Henry, who had an uncanny way of reading me.  
  
"How'd you know?" I asked. He just grinned his amazing grin and ran his hand through his brown hair, make it stick up even more then usual. Rebecca quickly grabbed a comb to fix it despite Henry loud protests.  
  
"Mail Call!" Said Gary, the one who ran everything at the orphanage. He had an evil tendency of screaming at children for every little thing they did and they were his favorite targets.  
  
"Rebecca! Give me that brush!" Gary screamed.   
  
"But..." Rebecca protested.  
  
"That brush could be used as a weapon!" he screamed. We all glared at him with bewildered looks.  
  
"Why does he hate me so much?" Rebecca asked once he had left leaving a meager bag of mail behind.  
  
"He hates all of us." I said.  
  
"It's because such weird things happen when we're around." Henry pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah! Like that time a dish of soup flew up and hit him in the head!" I said, grinning at the fond memory.  
  
"God knows he deserved it. Did you see how he was trying to steal some of our well deserved food? I mean God he starves us all as it is. Look how skinny everyone is. I tell you when I say him taking some of our rations it made me so mad," Rebecca began turning a weird shade of blue, " I just wanted to hurt him and suddenly the dish flew out," Rebecca voice grew louder, "and it just hit him, like magic! God I hate him! Hate him! I HATE HIM!" CRASH! Suddenly a shelf collapsed. Henry and I turned to Rebecca in shock. Rebecca's face was still the weird shade of blue but it was slowly turning back to it's natural pale white.  
  
  
  
"Whoa!" I shouted staring at the weird contrast of red hair and a blue face. "Rebecca's ticked." Henry nodded in agreement, looking a little scared of his friend. He back up knocking over the near empty mail bag.  
  
"Hey look Holly something for you." He said, forgetting about Rebecca's incident and staring at the letter with pure shock. No one ever got letter around here. Even more mysterious was the strange address.  
  
**_Holly Last Name Unknown  
  
The Smelly Orphanage Room with the Broken Cabinet  
  
Albia, England  
_**  
"Lemme see!" I shouted excitedly.  
  
**_Dearest Holly Last Name Unknown:  
  
You have been accepted on a special scholarship to Hogwarts. You will be picked up tomorrow at 2 O'clock. All will be explained there since it has been made apparent you have no knowledge of the wizarding world.  
  
P. S:  
  
For filing reasons your last name is now Angel._**  
  
"Huh? Wizarding world?" I turned confused to Henry who quickly reread the letter.  
  
"Got me. Holly Angel, what a pretty name," he said and that quietly added so that Rebecca couldn't hear, "For a pretty girl." Struggling desperately not to blush I shuffled away from the grinning Henry knocking into the infamous mailbag.   
  
"Henry look!" I cried with excitement. "There's letters for you and Rebecca."  
  
Rebecca who had been in a daze since the cabinet had collapsed looked up.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked confused.  
  
"Here!" I said feeling a growing excitement. "Read this!" I shoved the letter at her.  
  
Leaning over Henry's back I read his almost identical letter. Only his last name was to be Vabav .  
  
"That's the same thing spell backwards." He said, sounding dazed.  
  
"Rebecca McNell, that goes well don't you think? Or perhaps Becky McNell. That's cute right?"  
  
"Haven't you guys forgotten something?" I asked.  
  
"What?" They both asked in unison.  
  
"It says we're wizards and that we're leaving tomorrow!" I shouted.  
  
"I guess we should...er...pack?" Rebecca asked. We were a very dazed crew right then.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Um, guys....I mean, girls? Aren't we forgetting something?" Henry asked.  
  
"What?" I questioned.  
  
"Gary."  
  
"Shit!" Rebecca shouted and then quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"Rebecca!" I shouted. She blushed.  
  
"How can we sneak past him?" Henry continued giving both of us dirty looks.  
  
"We're wizards aren't we? Magic." I said.  
  
"We don't know magic. DUH!" Rebecca said, looking irritated.  
  
"Don't yell at her," Gary said, " after all she has a good point. We obviously can do a little magic." He stared hard at Rebecca who blushed, "But anyway who says we need magic? We our the best pranksters Albias ever seen. All we need is a little rope...."  
  
***  
  
"MMMP!" Yelled a blind folded Gary behind his gag. His was carefully tied to his office chair and Henry couldn't help smiling proudly while me and Rebecca struggled not to giggle.   
  
It was the next day and we had somehow managed to get the best of Gary. Henry grinned evily as he gave Gary's office chair a little spin.  
  
"Crud!" Rebecca yelled. " It's almost two! We're going to be late!"  
  
"Come on. There probably meet us in front of the orphanage." Henry said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the door. Once again my all too familar blush came about. I could feel Rebecca's eyes glaring angrily into me but I didn't think much of it.  
  
We raced outside and were greeted by a young red headed boy who looked about our age.  
  
"Hullo, you must be the children. My names Greg Weasly. My Uncle Charlie took over Hogwarts after Dumbledore retired. Dumbledore, God bless his soul, is half-dead nowadays but more alive then ever."  
  
I looked at the handsome boy mysteriously and raised an eyebrow. What he had said made very little sense but I shrugged it off.   
  
"We already have all your supplies for you. You guys are some extremely powerful witches and wizards so it would be a sin to leave you out just because of a lack of money. I mean there's nothing wrong with not being rich." He said and I could sense him blushing on the last couple of words.  
  
He handed us each a large bag full of robes and books.  
  
"All you need now is your wands. We're heading to Diagon Alley. I need to get a wand too. This is my first year as well."  
  
"What do you mean first year? And wands? Diagon Alley? Huh?" We all asked.  
  
Greg sighed and began to explain things as he slowly drove us toward Diagon Alley Teleportation center (whatever that was).  
  
***  
  
"So your our age? You look older then eleven."  
  
"I'm tall for my age." He said with a shrug and then added, "and smart."  
  
"And ever so humble," Henry mumbled, causing Rebecca to giggle. I gave her a confused glance. Rebecca never giggled. She wasn't that girly.  
  
"Now everyone, this is the teleportation center. It for people too young to apparate." We nodded at him, he had already explained apparating in his long speech.  
  
"Just step in here and press this butto...." Suddenly Greg was wisped away. We all gasped and looked around frightened. Two seconds later he teleported back.  
  
"Uh, sorry about that kids." He said, embarrased, his face had turned the same color as his hair.  
  
"Okay Becky, you try." She shot him an angry glance at the shortening of her name but relunctantly stepped in the portal, pressed the button, and vanished.   
  
"Next!" He said pushing Henry forward.  
  
I watched him dissapear and gulped. I really didn't want to go right then. I was so nervous. I looked nervously at Greg and he gave me an encouraging nod.  
  
I stepped forward and pressed the button , eyes closed. Nothing happened. It was broken.  
  
"Greg! Something's wrong with it!" I shouted through the glass. He pulled the door open and pressed the button. Still nothing.  
  
"It...broke....it's never broken before." He said, looking bewildered.  
  
"How are we going to get there?" I asked. "and what about my friends?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't have any floo powder. We're going to have to take the underground."  
  
I cursed a nonsense word under my breath,"O _Cappiculus."_ Though the word had just been made up it seemed to have some magical effect for all of a sudden Greg and I were flowing through portal and into Diagon Alley.  
  
"What the... you did that without a wand or anything." Greg said, shocked.  
  
"I did that?" I said. Just then Rebecca and Henry walked over.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Yeah what took you two so long." He said looking suspiciously at Greg. I could tell he was jealous.  
  
I shrugged, not feeling like telling the story. I looked meaningfully at Greg to tell him this and he nodded. I could tell Henry mis-intepreted the glance and could see him turning a weird color with jealousy.  
  
Noticing the awkward sitituation Rebecca always the peacemaker said, "Well time to get our wands, right?" She tugged gently at Henry's arm. Henry turned and glared at Rebecca.  
  
"Don't touch me!" He pratically yelled. A few people stared. I saw tears fill up in Rebecca's eyes as she started to run.  
  
"Bec!" I yelled, giving Henry a steely glance. "Why did you have to go and do that? Bec's one of your best friends."  
  
Henry shrugged, "She's been flirting with me all day. Haven't you noticed?" I thought for a minute and then nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I said glumly, searching the crowd for my tearful friend, "What's the big deal? Bec's so pretty with her brillant red hair and those blue eyes. She's also the sweetest funniest girl I've ever met, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand." He said. His dark almost black eyes dug into the floor nervously.  
  
"Try me." I said bluntly.  
"Well..." He started but was interuppted by Greg.  
  
  
He cleared his throat, "Shouldn't we go look for her?" He said, met with an extremely pissed glance from Henry.  
  
"Henry should go get her and apoligize." I said. "Come on you guys will make a good couple."  
  
Henry sighed and looked misreble but just the same went off to get Bec.  
  
What was up with him? He was acting so weird. He and Bec had always been best friends and I'd even gotten vibes he liked her. Why the sudden change (A/N Say My name Say my....o sorry)?  
  
I walked toward the wand shop with Greg. That was another thing. Why was Henry being so jealous of Greg.   
  
Just then, as I looked at Greg with curiosty and thought of Henry's flirtatous comments, it hit me. Henry was begining to like me. I gulped a bit. I didn't like him like that. I'd never had a crush on anyone. I was only ten, right?  
  
Wait, today was my birthday. As expected no one had noticed. I sighed. I would have hoped that my closet friends could of remebered.  
  
I looked up at Greg. He was really handsome. H elooked weirdly like me, with his red hair and freckles. Only his eyes were brown.   
  
"Let's get you a wand. Look that's Ollivandor's founded in 321 B.C. It is both famous and infamous. Did you know that...."  
  
_"Shove it Percy. No one wants to hear you babble like your a genious just because you were made a prefect. It's bad enough poor Ron gets stuck with Scabbers, man that rats freaky, while you get some great old owl, but do you have to act like your the smartest man on earth. I bet I'll do much better then you once I'm your age. You may be prefect but you can't play sports like me. Man I hope i make the quiddtich team so I can play side by side with Harry. Boy he's cute. Not to mention a hero!" _I said. Only it wasn't me talking. The words moved through my mouth but yet they weren't mine._  
  
_Greg was in the trance too._ "Ginny, you such a jealous brat. God you talk too much. Of course the second Potters around you shut up. We should get him over here. Besides give it up, we all know he's in love with Hermione."  
  
I burst into tears. _Yet, the true me felt no reason to cry. It was this girl who was inhabiting me, Ginny, who was crying.  
  
_"Oh I'm sorry GinGin. I'm sure he likes you. Your beautiful." Percy/Greg said giving me a hug.  
  
_I couldn't break through. Ginny had taken my body over.  
  
I was too weak to break through. I was just a crying girl in the middle of a crowed place.  
  
Greg struggled to fight through. He was stronger. He came back.  
  
"Holly?" He asked with anticipation. "Are you alright?" He looked so nervous. He was so very worried. I wished I could reach out and comfort him.  
  
"**Holly?"** Asked a now mentally aged Ginny. This Ginny was from 2005. That was about eleven years ago.  
  
"**Holly! Oh God Percy, did she survive? Is she dead too? I mean that's what we are isn't it? We're dead, aren't we Percy."  
  
**Greg was losing control again.  
  
**"We're long dead Ginny. He killed us. He really did. Is this heaven? Is this hell?"  
  
"Is this....DIAGON ALLEY! Percy look we're standing outside Ollivando's."  
  
"What in the hell! How'd we get here? How is it that we're still alive?" Said a shocked Percy.  
  
"I don't...I don't think we're alive Percy. I think we haunting some poor soul. You do look different. Your eyes are brown, not hazel. You about ten years younger. You look sort of like Pentelope. Are you....Gregy?"  
  
"And your Holly! Dear God, we've become our very own children!" **I stood there listening to the realization. Then I felt realization hit me as well. That would make me Ginny's child! I had found my mother! Could I talk to her?  
  
"Mum?" I asked feeling foolish.  
  
"**Percy! I think she's trying to talk to me."  
  
"So is Greg. I think we can communicate with them."**  
_  
_"Not to be rude, because I am really happy to finally meet my Mum, but when can I have my body back." I asked.__  
  
**"She's wants her body back. She think I'm a good kind witch. Hahaha. Very funny! Sorry, daughter dearest, but I am you and you are nothing."  
  
"Yes sorry my son, but we can't just be expected to give up our lives for yopu again. Without us dying you would have live this long. You got eleven years. Now it's our turn."  
  
**I felt myself begin to scream eternally. I knew I would never stop.  
FIN-  
  
So wanna a sequel? bwahahahaha/ weird huh? I'll only continue this if i get nicey little reviews/ heheheheh  
  
  



End file.
